


Book Club

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [130]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Book Club, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Paperwork, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wants to read more books. Darcy obligingly starts a book club at Stark Industries.</p><p>There aren't a lot of takers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, Not Your Standard Membership Application (title by nyxmidnight@AO3)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563412.html?thread=79271636#t79271636)

"Um, ma'am?"  
  
"Yes," Darcy brightly acknowledges the first Stark Industries employee to venture into the room.  
  
Hard to say why only one: the break room has plush couches, free coffee and pastries, and stacks of awesome book selection number one.  
  
But the employee, Sheryl on her nametag, is worrying her lip between her teeth as she frowns at the application form. "Is this kind of background check _standard_ for a book club?"  
  
Background check?!  
  
Darcy snatches up a copy of the application and nearly bangs her head on the table. Next time Natasha says she needs to read more books, Darcy's bribing Pepper to keep her away from the forms.


End file.
